Snowed In
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: It is a week before Christmas, and you're snowed in with Alex Shelley. Yikes. For Tina. Merry Christmas! One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **And this story is for Tina, and she requested Alex Shelley. I'm writing one shots for all my friends from FF and twitter, and whoever they picked, I'm writing a story with said wrestler. Anyway, here is a story with Alex Shelley, an apparently off star, and well... a sugar high Alex. I feel sorry for anyone who has to deal with that, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

"Your star is just a little off." Kaylie stared at Alex, rolling her eyes. When they decided putting up their tree would be fun, it did seem fun. It seemed more annoying now, since Alex found himself saying something every time Kaylie moved. "What?"

Kaylie looked at a pretty, light yellow star and at Alex. "Your head is a little off. My star is fine."

Alex scoffed and pushed her away. "My head is fine."

Kaylie picked up another ornament and placed it on the tree. In the kitchen, a few cookies were baking, almost finished. It was actually her second time making them, since someone named Alex Shelley was apparently starving and ate three dozen cookies with his friend named Chris Sabin. "Check the cookies, would you?"

"Is that all I'm good for?"

She smiled. "Of course."

After watching him and making sure he didn't sneak any cookies, Kaylie looked at the window. It seemed as if the snow didn't stop falling anymore. It started a little after three that afternoon, and while everyone expected a little, it had already put a good foot on the ground, and another foot was expected. It was a week before Christmas.

"I want some warm hot chocolate."

Alex walked up and kissed her. "Do you want me to make you some?"

"You're being very nice right now," Kaylie said. "What do you want?"

"You." He grinned. "I want some warm hot chocolate." He walked over into the kitchen again and offered an Alex Shelley face. "I am capable of being nice, you know."

She huffed. While their Christmas decorations were almost all up, it still seemed as if there was a lot to do. Kaylie knew she still had to find a few more presents for Alex, and had to wrap all the ones she already bought without him seeing her. She also wondered what he got her, and smiled. Alex was… Alex. It would definitely end up a present she loved, even if she wanted to smack him for it at first.

At the sound of Alex putting down warm mugs of hot chocolate, she followed him to the couch and sat, leaning on him. "It looks as if it won't stop any time soon," she whispered.

"I hope I can make my flight tomorrow," he answered.

Kaylie smiled. "Snowed in," she muttered. "Imagine… wouldn't it just be so much fun?"

**Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!**

Kaylie woke up on the couch alone the morning after, and saw it was still snowing and at least another foot was on the ground. With a frown, she listened for Alex and hoped he didn't leave without telling her. And then, a curse, and she smiled. "Alex?" she asked. Seconds later, he walked into the room. "What?"

Alex's face slowly soured and he folded his arms like a child. His sour expression continued. "All flights are canceled for the next twenty four hours."

"Well," she said. "At least you're with me."

He nodded. "Okay." He sat down and put on the news. "Crap."

"Crap," Kaylie agreed. "When does an entire town close down because of snow?"

"Apparently, now."

"Well, I planned on shopping later." She sighed. "I guess I'll shop online."

"Well, the weather outside is frightful." Alex grinned. "And the fire is so delightful."

"Oh, please." Kaylie laughed.

"YES, and since we've got no place to go, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!"

**Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!**

"It doesn't show signs of stopping," Alex continued almost four hours later, while Kaylie attempted shopping online. Attempted, obviously. "And… I forgot whatever the next lyric is, and the lights are turned way down low, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!"

"SHUT UP, ALEX!"

"Screw you. I'm just attempting some fun over here!" He walked where her cookies were cooling and smiled.

"Don't even, Alex!"

"Just one, come on!"

"NO!"

She walked in after him, noticing a few weren't there. "Alex, how many did you steal already?"

He shrugged. "A few."

Sighing, Kaylie walked away. "Sometimes, I wonder, Alex."

**Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!**

"Kaylie, did you move the star again?" Alex frowned, sipping some hot chocolate while he stared at the tree. He almost looked cute, and she would have told him so, if he wasn't driving her insane. Every few minutes, it was: 'Kaylie, did you move my whatever?', 'Kaylie, did you make anymore cookies?', 'Kaylie, did you move the star again?'

And all she wanted to do was shop.

"No, Alex."

"It looks off."

"I told you, your head is off."

"And Baby, it's cold outside!"

"Would you please, just for a second, stop with the songs?"

Alex walked over and smiled. "Does it annoy you?"

"It wouldn't usually. And how much sugar have you put into you?"

He shrugged. "A lot."

"And when are our roads clearing again?"

"At least six hours."

Kaylie sighed and looked at the computer, finally deciding on a present for Alex.

"So, what are you looking at?"

"Alex, go away. Eat more cookies. I don't care. Move the star. Sing, even, you know. You know, maybe, I don't know; even shovel some of that snow. I don't know if we even have a door anymore."

"It's for ME! ME! ME!" He shoved her. "Let me see!"

"ALEX SHELLEY!"

"WHAT?"

Kaylie rolled her eyes. "I love you."

"Aw, you do?"

"Yes, now, please, just GO AWAY."

"I don't feel very loved right now."

"Will a cookie make you feel loved?"

He smiled and his eyes lit up. "No."

"A few cookies?"

"No."

Kaylie looked at him. "My entire dozen cookies?"

Alex considered what she said and smiled. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

He nodded. "Okay. I AM LOVED. LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW!"

**Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!**

A few days later, and most of the snow had melted. Alex had crashed into a sugar detox, and spent most of his time on the couch, complaining about the star being off. While she was very happy it stopped snowing, she did miss all the time she was able to spend with him since all flights were canceled. Usually, it was rush here, rush there, and even if he annoyed her, and all the snow made for a sugar high Alex Shelley, Alex was the best Christmas gift she could ever wish for.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


End file.
